Optical control systems have significant advantages over electronic systems in terms of signal or RF (radio-frequency) electromagnetic interference. Also, optical signal-processing systems can provide a significant size and weight reduction over corresponding RF systems. There is a need for optical switches and multiplexing arrangements.